Whats this?
by Child of frost
Summary: Its my little spin off of the episode 'what was missing'. There's only one gender-bend and the others are normal genders. i just used the names of people i know for the characters but only two point of views so you know read it and just go with the flow.


A/N: This is my little spin off on the Adventure Time episode What Was Missing with the names of some people I know. Some are the opposite gender others aren't but I used the names of people I know. If you like it or don't or if there's something missing please comment so I don't make the same mistake twice when I write my next story.

Marco's pov

I was in my house tuning my axe base when a doorlord came through a door he created. I got my axe base and tried to hit him but just kept missing. Then Juan the human wearing his usual attire of a bear ear hat, black shorts, shoes, and shirt and white backpack, Ricky the dog with his shaggy brown hair, after he came out Princess Ana of the candy kingdom with her usually long pink hair cut short with a pink sweater over a pink shirt, pants and shoes melting into her light pink skin and thought _ugh too much pink._

Then the Door lord started running with a key in his hand and I said, "HEY, come back here". Then he threw the key and a steel square door appeared and he opened it. The sun burnt my skin so I moved back and fell to the ground. The others went through and I went to my bedroom to get my leather jacket black gloves, large fedora and my axe base and went outside with the others. When I got out I saw a large door there with these face bulge things coming out of it and words started to appear on the outer rim and Juan read them out loud, "This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band."

"Huh. That's all. All this needs is a cool jam" I said and started floating up with Juan beat boxing and started singing:

La

_DaDaDaDa_

_I'm Gonna Bury_

_You In The _

_Ground,_

_La_

_DaDaDaDa_

_I'm Gonna Bury _

_You With My_

_Sound,_

_I'm Gonna Drink_

_The Red, From_

_Your Pretty_

_Pink Face, I'm_

_Gonna—_

Then Princess gumforbrains interrupted me and said, "Marco, that's too distasteful". Angry, I said, "Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like ME?!" and floated up to the door and started to sing again:

Sorry I Don't

_Treat You Like _

_A Goddess_

_Is That What You _

_Want Me To Do?_

Sorry I Don't

_Treat You Like_

_You're Perfect,_

_Like All Your_

_Little_

_Loyal Subjects_

_Do,_

_Sorry I'm Not_

_Made Of Sugar,_

_And I'm Not Sweet_

_Enough For You,_

_Is That Why You_

_Always Avoid_

_Me?_

_That Must Be_

_Such An _

_Inconvenience_

_To You, Well,_

_I'm Just_

_Your_

_Problem,_

_I'm Just_

_Your_

_Problem,_

_It's Like I'm_

_Not, Even A_

_Person,_

_Am I?_

_I'm Just_

_Your_

_Problem,_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I_

_Shouldn't_

_Have To justify_

_What I Do,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I Shouldn't Have _

_To Prove_

_Anything To You_

_I'm Sorry That I_

_Exist,_

Then Juan said, "It' s working. Look at the door." He said pointing to the now glowing door.

I Didn't Plan

_To Be On Your_

_Black List,_

_But,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I Shouldn't_

_Have To Be The_

_One That_

_Makes Up With_

_You, So,_

_Why Do I _

_Want To?_

_Why Do I _

_Want To?_

_To—Bury_

_You In The_

_Ground—_

_And Drink The _

_Blood From_

_Your—Ugh_

Ricky then called us all "Talent less Hacks" and ran away as the sun was setting and took of my fedora. When I turned Juan was holding a block of noodles so I headed to the door and Juan said "Wait don't go" and I said "I'm just going to get something to cook it. Then after Ana and I were arguing I decided to leave and so did she then Juan started singing after a few minutes I joined him. Then I joined Ana and sang "ohhhhh". It was at that moment that I realized how beautiful she looked.

When the door opened we saw the Door lord eating a sandwich. When he saw us he started mumbling about something. Then Ana and me figured it out and I said " he wanted us to know that our true treasure is our friendship." Then he smiles at us happily.

Then we beat him up for having to make us go through that and Juan started handing our stuff to us. "Okay BMO's controller, Ricky's baby blanket." Then Ricky grabbed the bag and handed the rest of the stuff "Juan's Lock of Ana's hair and Marco's shark tooth". "That's mine" said Ana a little embarrassed and I said "You kept the necklace I gave you I thought you got rid of it". "Dude it's my favorite necklace I wear it under my shirt all the time", Then Juan said "Hey Marco here's your favorite fedora". "Nah you can keep it ill take Ana home okay. Bye," I said and lifted Ana into the air toward the candy kingdom.

During the flight she fell asleep so I set her down on her bed and admired her beauty and I gave her a small peck on her forehead and left toward my house with one last look at her sleeping peacefully.

Ana's pov

I pretended to fall asleep during the flight to the candy kingdom. When Marco set me down on my bed I felt his eyes on me and he gave me a little peck on my forehead and with that he left. Then I got up and looked out the window to his retreating form against the moonlight and sighed and thought _he could never be mine._ Then I felt two arms wrap around me and the person said, "Think again". And with that I was turned around and was met with a pair of lips. After a few minutes we separated and he was about to leave when I said "Wait Marco. Stay with me tonight, please". He smiled and he picked me up bridal-style and laid me down on the bed and slipped under the covers himself and we fell asleep in each other's arms. And before I went to sleep he said "Good night Annie."

**So what did you think. Please leave a comment.**


End file.
